


Spinning around and around

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam 100 Prompts [12]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #81: Obsession</p><p>This is the sequel to  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/695408">The End Of The Road</a>,  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/742136"> My Heart Is Lonely </a> and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/769019">Still i can't let go</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinning around and around

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new experience for me: this story is not finished in my head, I don't know where it goes, I just follow the lead and hope for the best.

Tommy was used to insomnia. He spent many nights watching TV shows, listening to music, playing his guitar. He could handle staying up until the sun was rising again.

He just had trouble to be wide awake sitting on the couch in Sauli’s and Adam’s apartment. He would have left, but Adam hissed a ‘ _don’t even think about leaving before we talk_ ’ as he walked Sauli to bed. Tommy had hoped and feared Adam would come back after a few minutes. He was not prepared to stay on their couch all night and watch the sunrise through the huge windows.

~  ♥ ~

Tommy looked at his phone just to see that it was about 6 am. He groaned. It was not fair that he had to wait here. He didn’t know what to expect, but didn’t dare to leave. He owed Adam at least that. He sighed and rolled his head over the back of the couch just in time to see Adam walking into the room. 

Tommy’s heart started to pound in his chest. Adam walked past him towards kitchen, not even looking at him. He looked like hell und Tommy couldn’t help feeling guilty about that. It was his fault. 

~  ♥ ~

He got up from the couch and walked slowly over to the window. He looked towards the sky, searching for some help. He startled when Adam was suddenly standing beside him, holding two mugs full of coffee in his hands. Adam didn’t look at him, when he handed him one of the mugs. He faced the window and started sipping his coffee. Tommy’s heart was beating fast and he was sure Adam could hear it. He was biting his lip, thinking hard about what to say. Silence was never awkward between them, not until yet. Now it was almost screaming. 

~  ♥ ~

Adam sighed. “Did you sleep?” Tommy shook his head, knowing Adam could see the movement in the window while he was still facing it. 

“I was so tired, I just closed my eyes for a second and then I was gone. I didn’t mean to make you stay here all night.” Adam took another sip out of his mug. Tommy swallowed hard and waited. He forced his eyes to stay open. He was so tired, but the tautness kept him awake. He needed to get through this. They both needed that. But the silence was killing him. It was painful. 

~  ♥ ~

“Adam, I…” Tommy stopped when Adam raised his hand to silence him. His heart stopped almost, when Adam turned his face towards him. Finally Adam’s eyes were on him. Tommy shivered under the gaze. 

“Tommy, can you tell me what is going on between you and Sauli?” Adam’s voice was awfully calm. It was unnerving. 

Tommy looked towards the floor. 

“No, Tommy! I need you to look at me. I need you to be honest.”

Tommy sighed, but obeyed. When he met Adam’s gaze, his heart stuttered. There it was: the moment of truth. 

“I’m in love with him, Adam.” 

~  ♥ ~

Adam closed his eyes. He turned away from Tommy, facing the window again. Tommy was panting. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears. Everything was moving too slow, too fast. He felt like he’d be drowning. 

“He is easy to love, isn’t he?” There was still only calmness in Adam’s voice. 

“Adam, this is not easy at all for me. I tried hard to stop this, to stop loving him. But it just happened. He just happened.” 

Adam snorted at that. “Sounds like an obsession.” 

Tommy whispered. “Yeah, he’s like an obsession. I’m not able to let go.” 

~  ♥ ~

When Adam turned around to face Tommy again, anger was burning in his eyes. Tommy flinched. “Adam, I…” 

Again Adam stopped him with a move of his hand. “I know, I have no right to tell Sauli what to do. Not anymore. Probably I never had any right to tell him that. But you? Tommy, you are my friend. How could you cheat on me like that?” 

Tommy’s eyes went wide. “We didn’t… I mean we kissed once, but we didn’t cheat on you. Adam, you know that I love you. And Sauli loves you too.” Adam snorted angrily. “Yeah.”

~  ♥ ~

“Adam, we didn’t mean to hurt you. You have to believe me that!” 

Adam stepped closer to Tommy, close enough that Tommy could feel Adam’s breath against his lips. “I don’t have to believe anything, Tommy!” 

After that there was that annoying silence again and they just stared at each other. Their breaths mingled between them. Time was standing still while they kept the eye contact. They were both searching for something, maybe forgiveness, maybe reassurance, maybe just something to grab into to be sure they’d survive this. Breathing became harder. Memories of unsaid thoughts were running in their minds. 

~  ♥ ~

With a fast move Adam pushed Tommy against the window, pressing his whole body along Tommy’s. Tommy shuddered under the pressure, the cool glass against his back making him shiver. 

“Adam, what…” 

Then the air left him und all he could feel was Adam kissing the breath out of him, desperate, hard, painful, perfect. So good. Tommy submitted to the kiss and melted against the glass, got lost in Adam. 

As sudden as the kiss started it just ended. Adam stepped away and Tommy slid down to the floor. 

Adam looked down at him and whispered. “You are MY obsession.”


End file.
